To Serve and Worship
by AutobotV
Summary: MTMTE SG: Springer, the leader of the Wreckers, has desired the cruel Rodimus for so long that he would do anything to have him...and Rodimus would do anything to have the power of the Wreckers under his command. RATED M! MECH ON MECH ACTION! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! Written for Aiuke on DA


**To Serve and Worship**

Need.

Need.

He needed it.

He needed it right now.

It was killing him.

It was driving him crazy.

It was driving him beyond insane, beyond madness.

Those long legs.

That slender waist.

That pert aft.

That pretty face.

He needed them all.

All of it.

Right now.

Red optics burning and lips pulling back into a feral snarl, Springer, the twisted leader of the Wreckers, was slowly clawing his sharp talons along the bar table he currently occupied. No one went near him out of fear he would tear them limb from limb. He had done it before, twice actually, so it was considered unwise to disturb him without a good reason. His toxic dark green and black frame melted into the blackness so one could barely make him out, only the burn of his ruby optic illuminating through the dark made others aware of his presence. It was enough for most to see the crazed look upon his angry face.

Of course no one knew why he was always in a foul mood. Ever since he and his sick team joined the Lost Light the Wrecker leader was always taking his mood out on something or someone. Why? He had been eager to join them in the beginning but now he was acting like he didn't want to be there.

Swerve, the moody and usually quiet owner of said bar made a gamble to approach him with a fresh brew of his toxic energon brew. He had a good reason; he wanted the Wrecker out of his bar before another accident happened. Figured a free drink would get him to listen at least. No one, not even a mech of his height, would dare approach the dangerous Wrecker.

"Another round Springer?"

Springer responded with a growl and snatched the drink from the tray. It was a start; at least he didn't kill him.

"Look if you're going to kill someone already would you mind not doing it in here? I'm still trying to clean up the mess you made last time."

He pointed to the ceiling where energon stains were splattered in a violent way. In the vent right above them was a hanging limb; the arm of an Autobot who made the mistake to annoy the one who sat beneath it. Springer merely snorted.

"I think it's an improvement," hissed the Wrecker, gulping back his brew.

"I think so too but it's clogging the vent. Do you have any idea how hard it is to grab something you can barely reach?"

Springer responded to this by rising from where he sat, his dangerous and menacing frame towering over the short Autobot before him. Though he was used to due to his height Swerve could not help but tremble. Springer's sheer build was so monstrous it would make one lubricate themselves in fear. If there was one thing Springer was good at it was making others cringe in terror just from the look of him. Swerve was ready to bolt the moment the black and green mech made a rash move whilst everyone else watched to see if Springer was about to redecorate again. Thankfully Springer just sneered down at him before throwing his empty glass down hard on the shorter mech's head and stormed out.

With just some shattered glass covering his helm, Swerve was lucky.

The Wrecker could care less as he marched down the hallways of the Lost Light. He was in a foul mood and it was going to be like that until...until...

"DAMMIT!" he roared, slamming his fist into a wall.

He had to restrain himself from damaging other parts of the ship. He almost tore it up last time and the Captain threatened to throw him into a blackhole if he did it again.

The Captain.

The Captain.

That gorgeous Captain.

Springer growled again and clawed to walls with a vicious swipe of his arm, the high pitched screech filling his audios with twisted ideas.

No matter what he did, no matter where he was, he was always thinking of the Captain of the Lost Light, Rodimus.

Rodimus, the dark, cold and sadistic Autobot, who was also the one taking them on this crazy mission into the unknown, was the one that was driving him insane to the point where he could no longer be saved. Rodimus the cruel they called him for during the great war he was well known for his cruelty and twisted nature that Springer admired. Even Optimus Prime admired him for how he killed the Decepticons that got in their way. He slaughtered many Decepticons in the Autobots name and was feared by all of their enemies. Many things he did for his own personal gain and many others things he did just to appease Optimus Prime even if he didn't like it. Whatever he did he made certain others would remember it until the stars burned out.

His cunning talents were not his only feature.

Rodimus happened to be the most gorgeous and sexiest Autobot that ever existed. Even that sick bitch Arcee was jealous.

Dark lips upon a cold fair face.

Slender limbs that were gracefully deadly.

A thin waist that was as dangerous as his glare.

An aft so perfect that even Unicron would envy him.

He was sex incarnate and Springer wanted him more than anything.

How he became one of Optimus Prime's most deadliest officers was quite a story.

In the early days of the war the young Rodimus, or Hot Rod as he was called, approached Optimus Prime and demanded to be part of his army. He had trouble getting passed the guards for they all attempted to woo him but he forced his way past them all. Optimus laughed at him when he first met him for he saw nothing but a small, young and delicate mech that wouldn't be any use to him. Hot Rod was persistent so Optimus cut him a deal; steal a vital Decepticon battle plan and he'll allow him to become one of his officers. If he failed then he would be chained up on the Prime's berth and used as a pleasure bot.

Hot Rod did as he was commanded with stunning results, even killing a high ranking Decepticon officer along the way, and as Optimus Prime promised he made him an officer and renamed him Rodimus but not before fragging him right there in the throne room, much to the young mech's displeasure.

That was the weird thing about Rodimus. Despite being incredibly hot and sexy Rodimus actually hated interfacing.

Some say it was because he started out in life as a street corner whore and hated it, others say it was because Optimus was fragging him all the time by force. Whatever the reason Rodimus turned down everyone who invited him on the berth, even if they wooed him with bittersweet words. He threatened them all that he would rip their spikes off and feed them to the turbofoxes if they so much as tried anything on him. Unfortunately for him Optimus would take him if he liked it or not and he couldn't fight back.

Maybe that was why everyone wanted him; because he refused everyone and it was fun to try and get someone who brought new meaning to the phrase playing hard to get and his looks were the bonus. Every Autobot desired Rodimus and even Decepticons dreamed of having him, all of them wanting to get him onto a berth at least desired him even more.

Ever since he first saw him Springer had been fantasizing about him constantly. The Wrecker could look for hours upon hours at that beautiful body until his optics burned out. He thought about him right before his missions. He thought about him whilst destroying bases and bunkers. He thought about him whilst fighting armies of alien forces. He thought about him whilst raping unfortunate Decepticon scouts that got caught in his clutches. Sadly it wasn't the same.

The whole thing made him insane. He abused his spike whilst thinking about him to the point where he had to have it repaired and modified to stop it from wearing out again. He raped Decepticons they had captured to death whilst thinking about him and even when they were dead he would still use them to relieve stress, all the while thinking of that delicious Autobot. He even tried to spy on Rodimus or paid Rewind to at least get him some decent footage of him, not that it helped him. They were just flat images, not the real thing. His need to have Rodimus underneath him, moaning and screaming his name, was so great that he would do anything, absolutely anything, to get him in a berth.

That was when an opportunity occurred.

It happened right after the announcement that the great war was over. When Rodimus suddenly announced he was going on some crazy voyage, away from Cybertron and into the unknown, he suddenly got an oversized crew within a matter of minutes. Springer and his Wreckers also got in on it and all of them, every single one of them, were thinking the same thing.

Fragging their Captain senseless.

They all thought that once they were far away from Cybertron they could take over the ship and force Rodimus to become their personal love slave. Rodimus was a skilled fighter but even he couldn't stand against an army of sex crazed Autobots.

Only there was a catch.

Rodimus's mate, Ultra Magnus was onboard.

No one in their right mind would dare go against the powerful and monstrous Ultra Magnus.

He was Optimus Prime's second, the commander of a hundred armies, the warden of a maximum security prison, also being it's lead interrogator, and famous for the massive slaughter of thousands and thousands of Decepticons and NAILS. Megatron feared him, Starscream feared him and Alpha Trion claimed that even Primus and Unicron were aware of his terrible deeds, after Optimus of course. He even founded the AJA, the Autobot Justice Association whose job was to hunt down and torture Autobot traitors and everyone was scared that they would wind up on their list. Everyone was afraid of him and there was even a rumour that Grimlock was scared of him. Even Optimus had to be careful around him.

For his loyalty and commitment to the Autobot cause Optimus Prime gave him Rodimus to have as his mate, which Ultra Magnus greatly appreciated whilst poor Rodimus couldn't walk properly for a week after that. Of course the young beautiful mech didn't mind because he used to brag to Optimus that his new mate was a better lover than him, which did annoy the Autobot leader since he wouldn't dare upset his loyal second. Ultra Magnus got to brag to his subordinates that he had a beautiful mate whose beauty surpassed the fair Solus Prime. He would watch in glee as they all gave him envious but careful looks.

That was when he started to get paranoid.

He may not be completely smart but he knew damn well that Rodimus was incredibly appealing to the optic.

If anyone so much as gazed at Rodimus for longer than a second then they would be begging for death in the next second. He made it very clear that if anyone so much as touched his prized mate then he would do things that even the AJA wouldn't do and everyone including the Wreckers had seen what the AJA do...it wasn't pretty let me tell you. He even snatched him away from Optimus when the Autobot leader attempted to take him right there in his throne room and Optimus didn't even try to take him back.

So that was the problem the leader of the Wreckers was facing.

The mech he desired above all else was onboard this very vessel but he couldn't touch him in fear that he would suffer from Ultra Magnus's wrath. He didn't care that he had a mate for he would still take him but unfortunately that mate was a very dangerous Ultra Magnus. Even he wouldn't dare go against the powerful monster that was the Autobot SIC.

Yet he wanted him.

But he couldn't.

Yet he needed him.

But he shouldn't.

Yet he desired him.

But he can't

"DAMMIT TO THE PIT!" he howled, punching a wall yet again.

All he wanted was Rodimus in a berth, his throbbing member deep within his soaking wet valve, his moans and screams filling his audios. He desired it so much that it was killing him. He also didn't want his sparkless shell hanging in Ultra Magnus's trophy room.

Snarling viciously he stomped down the halls, kicking and punching anyone or anything that got in his way.

"The Captain of the vessel would appreciate it if you didn't tear it up Springer," came a cool dark voice.

Springer looked over his shoulder and growled when he spotted the one who called him out. Standing in nearby shadows, the shape of the third in command stood with his arms folded and his ego radiating from his dark body.

"Frag off Drift! I have no time for your fragging lectures!"

Drift chuckled darkly as he walked out of the shadows. His cold yet proud optics looking at the Wrecker with pleasant disgust.

"Aw am I upsetting you? And I thought you were such a social Wrecker," laughed the ex-Decepticon.

Springer wanted to punch that smirk off his smug face but he knew for a fact that if he tried Drift would only jump away with those wimpy ninja skills. Another reason he wanted to pummel one into him was because he heard rumours that Rodimus was fragging him behind Ultra Magnus's back and Drift was getting away with it. It was just a rumour but the idea that someone like this ex-Decepticon fragging HIS Rodimus was enough to make him boil over with rage. That and he didn't like how he walked around like he owned the place, always talking about how great he was and why the Autobots should be grateful he was onboard. Still Drift wasn't the type to just approach anyone and start a fight. He had to be here for a reason.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

Drift smirked and dared to step closer to the dangerous Wrecker.

"Actually I'm here to pass a message from our dear Captain."

The Wrecker's optics widened and his spark actually paused in mid pulse. A message? From Rodimus? To him? Why? Rodimus rarely spoke with him unless it was a mission brief. Another time he was shouting at him for wreaking a part of the ship. What could want from him at a time like this?

"The Captain? What does he want with me?"

"How the frag should I know? All I know is that he wants to talk to you in his office. Possibly about the mess you made in the bar, though I have to admit it's an improvement."

Springer snorted and turned his back on the ex-Decepticon who just laughed as he walked off.

"Have fun," he chuckled darkly.

Springer snarled at the comment, hating it when Drift spoke in riddles, and stormed off towards Rodimus's office, not looking forward to it.

It wasn't as if he didn't want to see Rodimus, it was just by seeing him and knowing that he couldn't touch him made him feel like he was going to finally fall into the pit of pure insanity and lose it. To have him standing right there before him, his beautiful frame and cold but fair face, whilst not being able to reach him was something from a nightmare and he hated nightmares. They made him sick. He was also concerned that he might do something crazy, throw himself at him and then Ultra Magnus would walk in on him only to tear him a new one.

Standing outside the door to Rodimus's office, the Wrecker took a rare moment of calm himself. He had to restrain himself before the very thing he wanted to have as his own. If he allowed himself to act on instinct he knew he would regret it later despite enjoying the moment. No matter what...he had to...argh...behave before the Captain of the Lost Light.

Before he could even knock, a chilling yet silky voice called out to him,

"You may enter Springer."

Primus even his voice was making it hard for him to resist.

Stepping through and entering the office the Wrecker looked round. It didn't take him that long for he spotted that gorgeous mech over in a corner of his office feeding his feral turofoxes, the vicious things chained up to stop them from attacking the crew though Rodimus had claimed he would let them loose if the crew decided to mutiny against him. What was he feeding them? He daren't ask for they looked like they were enjoying it, their fangs ripping and tearing at possible remains.

The Wrecker looked away from them and watched as the Captain of the Lost Light walked towards his desk, those tempting hips swaying as he walked. For someone who didn't like interfacing he certainly knew how to make others yearn for it.

"A pleasure to meet you Springer. It has been a while, hasn't it?" purred Rodimus, sliding onto his chair.

Springer took a deep vent before he proudly approached Rodimus, standing before his desk and maintaining his terrifying aura. Of course Rodimus wasn't so easily effected by it. Springer could only stare at that beautiful and cruel face. Those dark lips twisting into a cold smile and those fair blood red optics glaring at him with dangerous interest. It was so hard to keep himself under control around him but he managed to hold it all together. Ultra Magnus could be watching.

"Why have you summoned me? Unless it's important you're wasting my precious time."

"Wasting precious time? You mean wasting it down in that slum of a bar whilst decorating it with the remains of my crew? Please Springer, I have summoned you here on business."

Springer snorted and tried to look away from Rodimus, which was a challenge in itself.

"What business could you and I possibly share? I am the leader of the Wreckers and you are the Captain of the Lost Light. Unless we're under attack from Decepticons I'm just here for the ride," sneered Springer.

Rodimus laughed and slapped his desk in amusement, his turbofoxes barking as he cackled. Springer just growled at him and folded his arms, trying to keep his optics off the Captain.

"Why are you not looking at me Springer?"

Springer made the mistake and flinched. Not that he didn't enjoy looking at Rodimus but he was trying to restrain himself from doing something that could possibly kill him in a painful way. He bit his lip and quickly responded.

"Do I need to look at you or something he hissed?"

The Captain chuckled darkly.

"I'm not an idiot Springer. I didn't become an Autobot officer just by allowing that demented Prime use me as his personal toy."

Springer made a quiet gulp. Did Rodimus know something about him? He couldn't possibly know about his fascination about him...could he? He had never told anyone about it so it couldn't be that.

"Do you have any idea what power you have Springer? You and your Wreckers? After my dear mate Ultra Magnus the Wreckers are the most powerful force we Autobots hold. The Decepticons fear them when their name is uttered. The NAILs are terrified just by listening to your deeds. Yes, you and Wreckers are truly a force to be reckoned with."

Rodimus sighed as he rose from his desk to gaze out the window into the void, clawing his sharp fingers along the glass. Springer watched him with a baffled expression. What was this about and why were his Wreckers involved?

"Are you after my Wreckers?"

Once again Rodimus laughed.

"Do you still think I'm a pretty face Springer? Or are you trying to insult me?"

The dark Captain turned to face the Wrecker with a cold glare. Springer glared back, refusing to show any weakness.

"It's obvious, isn't it? You want my Wreckers. You've always craved power ever since you joined the Autobots. Isn't your terrifying mate not enough?"

"True that I appreciate that Optimus made him my mate...sort of. You see I was able to get that oversized lug so fixated on me that I now have him wrapped around my finger. He'll do anything for me and I mean anything. The only problem is that I can't count on him forever. He'll eventually kick the bucket sooner or later."

Aha. That was what he was after.

"I see what you want now. You're scared that once ol' Magnus becomes a lifeless shell you'll have no muscle to protect you when you need it. That's why you want to take my Wreckers; to become your new bodyguards. Tell me if I'm wrong."

Rodimus coldly laughed as he continued to claw the window, walking over to his chained up turbofoxes whilst they growled and barked. Their vile green optics burned in the dark as the owner petted them.

"Close but not close enough."

Springer sneered and folded his arms, completely certain that was what Rodimus was after.

"Stop pretending. You want my Wreckers to keep you nice and safe the moment Ultra Magnus drops dead. Well you can forget it! The Wreckers-..."

"Work for no one but themselves?" finished Rodimus, cutting off the Wrecker leader.

Springer glared as Rodimus look over at him with a egotistic look in his optics. He didn't like it when others cut him off in mid-sentence, even if it was the one mech he desired above all else. Rodimus turned back to his dangerous pets, daring to pet them as they snapped at him.

"I know very well that you and your Wreckers take no orders from anyone. Going around and doing things of your own accord. Not even Optimus Prime had any true control over you. You did what you pleased and that was what many feared about you. You were feral turbofoxes, unleashed upon our enemies and no one could tame you."

The Captain looked back at Springer.

"That was what made you dangerous; you had all that strength and all that power but no one ever commanded you. You were an army of brawn that lacked brains."

Springer suddenly snarled and slammed his fist on the desk.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

Rodimus laughed, amused that he had upsetted the Wrecker in such a way.

"Let's face it Springer, you and your Wreckers were brutal in your work but at the end of the day you had no smarts when it came to battle plans. You just charged in with no clue what you were going into. Everyone knew it and everyone was aware that was your flaw and don't try and tell me that the Decepticons have made countless attempts to take advantage of that flaw. Now if you had someone with the brains to command you then you would be truly feared. Your brutality combined with my brains would make you a terrifying force that no army would ever face. Even the AJA would be cautious around you."

Though it did sound like it made a lot of sense the Wrecker didn't like it. He didn't want to be at the end of a leash with him holding the other end, taunting him. Frag, the though of him and a leash made him a little excited. The other way round this is.

"I couldn't care less if it makes us more terrifying, the Wreckers serve no one! Not even you."

The Captain chuckled again and looked over at Springer with a glint of interest in his optics.

"Shall I'll ask again Springer? Why are you avoiding optic contact with me?"

Springer flinched again.

"W-what does that have to do with anything with what we just spoke about?"

Rodimus formed a delicious smirk with those dark lips as he started walking over to Springer in a slow and almost seductive way.

"I'm not a fool Springer. I know damn well that you want me."

Panic filled Springer the moment those words left Rodimus's lips. The Wrecker actually felt his body freeze up and was unable to move. Even his spark was pulsing fast. It wasn't fear, Springer refused to accept that this was fear. This was merely shock. How did he know? How the frag did he know? He never told anyone about it. Not even his Wreckers were aware of his fascination with Rodimus. The only one who should know about it was him and him alone.

"W-why would you assume that I-..."

"Want to frag my brains out? Is that what you were going to say?" purred Rodimus, getting even closer.

Springer gulped and actually found himself walking backwards. He wasn't scared, no way. He was just surprised he found himself in a situation like this. Was Rodimus actually coming onto him? Everyone knew he hated flirting and he despised interfacing. Was this a trick? Blackmail? His optics darted around, looking out for Ultra Magnus. He could be watching.

"As I said Springer, I'm no fool. Ever since I came into being I've had to put up with perverted glitch heads looking at me with pure lust in their optics. I can tell when someone is only acting civil towards me but he's only interested in getting me into the nearest berth. I've had so many give me that accursed look...but none like you."

"Like me?"

"Ever since we first met you have looked at me nothing but lust. I admit I was a little cautious around you for a while for I've never seen anyone look at me with such desire. Such raw passion. So much want and need to have me. I thought you were you going to drag me away and do things not even Optimus would do to me. Yet you held it all in. You bottled it all up and even when you could have taken me you didn't. You refused to act on instinct and I honestly respect that. It's no wonder you're the leader of the Wreckers."

Rodimus was almost upon him and Springer found himself tripping and falling onto a chair that was conveniently behind him. He was lucky his heavy frame didn't damage it or break it even. Springer could not believe that he was acting so timid before Rodimus and he tried to get himself back together whilst growling at the Captain.

"What the slag is your deal? Are you trying to get Ultra Magnus to kill me? Also I am aware that you hate 'facing! You hate it when anyone so much as gives you a look."

Rodimus sighed as he paused right before Springer, the Wrecker desperately trying to keep his optics off that gorgeous waist.

"I need you alive Springer for you lead the Wreckers. Also, yes I do not enjoy interfacing...but I know it's what you want," he purred, licking his lips.

"What is this all about? I don't understand!"

The dark Captain smirked and stepped even closer.

"I'm making you a deal Springer. You and your Wreckers agree to follow me; to obey every command I give and to serve me until death."

Rodimus began to slowly lean in. Springer could practically smell him, taste me.

"And in return..."

Springer could feel his spark pulse at incredibly speed. Rodimus was using such a seductive tone. He was gripping the chair like mad until it slowly began to snap.

"You get..."

Those dark lips were almost pressing against his audios. The Wrecker was finding it difficult to keep still. He was venting hard and loud.

"...me."

As that word he had craved entered is audio and his brain processed and registered it Springer gasped and shuddered so hard that the chair almost snapped in two. He almost grabbed the Captain and the desire to frag him right there on the cold floor almost took over. Yet he held it in. He couldn't risk it. Not with Ultra Magnus onboard.

Using all his strength he gently pushed Rodimus away, the Captain stepping back a few feet who now looked surprised. Springer was venting hard and fast, gripping the chair with such force that it was breaking up in his hands, splinters rising up between his fingers. He gritted his teeth until they looked like they were about to snap and steam was even rising from his heated frame. He glared at Rodimus with a mixture of controlled lust and steady anger.

"I'm no fool. I'm not about to frag you when that monster of mate of yours is here!"

"He's not here."

Springer's body froze completely upon hearing this.

"What?"

"I said he's not here and he won't be here for the next few days. He's down on that planet we're orbiting to scare the natives into providing slave lab-..."

Before Rodimus could even finish his sentence Springer launched himself at him with a roar, the pair of them crashing onto the floor.

The Wrecker crashed his lips hard against those thin dark ones, forcing his glossa deep inside that bittersweet oral cavity, exploring every inch as he possibly could and savouring it. Tasting the flavours within that forbidden mouth was like a drug for the Wrecker and he growled against those lips as he groped that beautiful waist. Rodimus made a muffled groan that was possibly an agitated one as Springer continued to assault him but did not fight back. Springer could care less with how the Captain was reacting to him; he just wanted to take him.

Springer held nothing back. He may never get another chance at this and he was going to take full advantage of it. His hands clawed that fine body that he could only admire from afar and he groped that gorgeous aft that had been begging to be touched by his hand. Dipping into seams and pulling at sensitive wires, stroking the finely crafted armour upon his body. He bit those lips, sucked at them and bit them again. He continued to kiss him hard and deep until his own glossa was able to reach down Rodimus's throat. The mech beneath him twitched and jilted with each rough touch. He wasn't moaning in need or delight but seemed to be just taking it; not at all caring what the

As his lips left those thin dark ones and as he began to bite and nip at that fine neck joint, Rodimus growled in an unusual way.

"It would be wise if you don't leave any marks," he hissed.

Springer growled with a wire from Rodimus's neck between his sharp teeth.

"Why should I?"

"Because you fool Ultra Magnus isn't that stupid."

The Wrecker suddenly realized that this was a good point and ceased his assault for a moment. If Ultra Magnus spotted one claw mark or one bite mark upon his prized mate he would go on a rampage throughout the whole ship to find the one who made them. He may not be the sharpest blade in the set but he could tell from one small detail that something was amiss. Until the oversized numb nut kicked the bucket for real he would have to be super careful with Rodimus.

He hated being careful with his lovers.

Rodimus merely smirked as he laid upon the cold floor, not showing any sign of discomfort as Springer continued to mount him.

"Now I take it we have a deal? Hmm?"

Springer groaned and for a moment about his Wreckers and how much fun they had with no one ordering them around. But one look at that hot body beneath him made Wrecker forget all about that and he leaned back down until their noses were nearly touching.

"I can do whatever I want with you? Whenever I want?"

Rodimus nodded.

"Just no marks and when my mate is busy doing something on the other side of the ship. Until Ultra Magnus is gone you'll have to be gentle," he said in a teasing tone.

Springer smirked evilly after hearing this and assaulted Rodimus's mouth once again, devouring those sweet lips with gentle force. He was rough as he liked it but did it carefully, making certain that he left no marks for Ultra Magnus to find. His hands roamed that fine body once more and he was surprisingly gentle, for a Wrecker, but that didn't stop him from squeezing and pinching certain areas. Rodimus reacted how he wanted to, uttering small sounds of arousal with every touch and kiss. His body moving and slithering like a serpent in heat with every touch and squeeze from his large hands. He just laid back and allowed the Wrecker to do as he pleased whilst at the same time entertained him with his small but delicious reactions.

Wanting to sample more of the dark beauty below him, Springer left the sweet poisonous taste of Rodimus's mouth and trailed his rough tongue down that irresistible body. He licked and carefully bit his waist, hoisting it up slightly until the Captain was arching off the ground, his helm gently grinding against the floor as the Wrecker set of sparks of pleasure within him. Rodimus groaned quietly as the Wrecker slobbered all over his waist, flinching a little when he was nibbled at.

"Careful down there," he hissed.

Springer growled in response.

"What I want when I want, remember?"

Rodimus rolled his optics with a huff and allowed the Wrecker to continue.

"Greedy fragger."

The Wrecker chuckled as he bit him sharply but quickly so not to leave anything behind. Rodimus growled and kicked the Wrecker on his hip before returning to being held in Springer's hands. Springer welcomed the pitiful assault and quickly licked where he bit and suckled at it roughly, enjoying the sounds of Captain uttering small whimpers which he tried so desperately to hold in. He rubbed and stroked that waistline, shaping them, feeling them, taking in every curve he could get his fingers around.

He wanted to go lower down that body and sample more of his toxic but sweet flavours. With a growl he trailed his rough tongue down that fine waist, licked his toned abdomen and bit them until he reach the top of Rodimus's pelvic armour, nibbling the top with his sharp teeth. Rodimus actually bucked his hips slightly and uttered a mewling sound as Springer groped his aft whilst roughly nuzzling his groin.

For someone who hated 'facing he was acting like he was enjoying it.

Sliding his fingers around the groin armour he quickly located the latch that hid that forbidden port. Rodimus made a small noise as Springer opened it.

"Just watch it down there," he growled, his red optics glaring at the Wrecker.

Springer ignored him. As far as he was concerned Rodimus gave himself over to him in exchange for power and he was going to pay up whether he liked it or not.

Raising the smaller mech's lower body up higher until his face was about level with it, Springer was greeted with the most wonderful sight and an intoxicating smell. For something that had been ravaged by Optimus Prime and, later, Ultra Magnus, the valve was in good condition. The port, that was barely producing any transfluids, looked inviting and the Wrecker could only think of ravaging that tight warm hole until Rodimus couldn't stand up. Unfortunately until the Captain's mate was gone for good he would have to be...argh...gentle.

Though it did give him the excuse to suddenly smash his face against it and forced his rough tongue deep inside.

Rodimus suddenly arched up and made a pleasure filled gasp the moment that wet tongue entered him. His legs squeezed around the Wrecker's helm as he licked the inside of that port clean, carefully nipping the rim so the Captain would be forced to make sweet noise and continued to squeeze and grope that fine aft he held.

The Captain with the upper half of his body still rested upon the cold floor, uttered small mewls and gasps of pleasure. His cheeks were slightly flustered and his optics flickered as he maintained himself throughout the whole thing. Anyone else would be screaming and moaning out loud by now but he was keeping nice and quiet. Springer was determined to get him screaming soon. Screaming in pure ecstasy.

Growling against the sweet hole, the Wrecker continued to devour it with bites, licks and rough suckles. His fingers squeezed that aft carefully but hard, stroking sensitive spots and poking hot areas. He felt movement and realized that Rodimus was slowly rocking his hips against his face. He didn't beg for more or cry in need but made soft yet arousing sounds as Springer continued his assault on him.

Springer had to admit...this wasn't what he was expecting...but it was good enough.

Pulling back so that only strings of his oral fluids and Rodimus's transfluids kept his lips and that sweet port connected, the Wrecker uttered a loud hungry groan.

"You don't taste half bad, my dear Captain," he growled in delight.

Rodimus sighed and rolled his optics.

"If you want the main course I suggest you hurry up and be quick about it. I have better things to do," he sneered.

Springer was started to get annoyed with how the Captain was treating him despite their agreement. Just because he was the one who was going to get the power of his Wreckers didn't mean he could boss him around when it came to 'facing. Out of pure raging instinct he bit down hard and rough in a sensitive area of the smaller mech's inner thigh. Rodimus suddenly jolted up from the sudden pain and, not wanting to cry out, hissed through his teeth. He looked up at Springer with malice in his optics and spotted that the Wrecker had drawn blood from the bite.

"You fool! Ultra Magnus will surely notice!"

Springer responded by slowly licking the wound he had made, tasting the raw energon that bleed from it. Rodimus flinched a little but did not stop glaring at the Wrecker.

"A little bite like this will heal within a day. If you don't want it to happen again why don't you try using a nicer tone with me? Now let me do this thing my way or the deal is off."

Rodimus growled just like his feral turbofoxes but held back whatever he wanted to yell at the Wrecker. Springer licked the wound again, more slowly this time and the smaller mech actually groaned, not in pain but in pleasure. The bigger mech circled his bite marks with the tip of his tounge, dragging it slowly at first before stabbing it as hard as he could into one of the small holes he had made. Rodimus gasped, moaned and shuddered as Springer continued to tease him in such a dark way. Maybe he liked it more when pain was involved? Springer purred as he licked it again, enjoying the taste of the Captain's energon that continued to slowly leak from it. The smaller mech continued to groan and moan from the painful yet pleasurable sensations he was getting from that bite wound. Springer was enjoying it himself. He even covered his whole mouth over it and sucked hard, casing Rodimus to gasp in twisted pleasure and his whole frame shuddered in delight.

Pulling away from the bite mark, that at last ceased to bleed, the Wrecker peered down at the Captain, who heaved heavily. He was still glaring at Springer but instead of snapping at him he relaxed back into his former position.

"No more bites," he snarled.

The Wrecker merely snorted at him. Rodimus may be as pretty as hell but he had an attitude that would put anyone off.

"You're gonna be nice?"

Rodimus sighed again.

"If you insist," he muttered in defeat.

Springer grinned victoriously. Getting back to that now moistened valve, Springer decided it was about time that his spike got involved. His lower armour plating slid open automatically and his large hardened spike emerged from within. Already it was dripping with transfluids and the combined smell of his and the smaller mech's fluids was like a drug he could not get off. The heat it radiated was so intense that Rodimus could feel it and the smaller mech squirmed slightly for he knew what was coming next. He even glanced over at it and from the expression he was making he appeared impressed.

"Not bad," he stated.

"You haven't seen what I can do with it yet," groaned Springer, getting excited now that at long last he was going to get what he yearned for.

"I'll be the judge of that," replied Rodimus.

The Wrecker would have growled at him for that remark but he was getting impatient. He was tired of the foreplay and, if Rodimus held true to his word, he could do that whenever he wanted with him in the future. He wanted to frag him right now and frag him hard. He wanted to feel those tight walls wrapped around him and listen to the sweet sounds that the smaller mech would make. Later on he could have much more fun with him but for now he just wanted the interface.

Lowering Rodimus's lower body until his thighs were resting on his own, Springer positioned himself until his throbbing member was aligned with the smaller mech's valve. Just the feeling that the tip of spike was now near that inviting hole made the Wrecker groan like a beast in heat. The Captain whined slightly and one of his legs twisted round the Wrecker's waist, pulling himself a little closer until Springer's spike was now prodding him.

"Impatient are we?" growled Springer.

"You're one to talk," purred Rodimus.

Springer couldn't wait any longer.

He gripped those sinful hips and arched over slightly, his spike now pushing against Rodimus's valve. Pulling back his lips to bare his fanged teeth and snarling in need, he pushed forward violently.

Rodimus instantly gasped out loud, his body arching right off the floor as Springer entered him. The single leg he had wrapped round the Wrecker began to tightened it's hold so much that it trembled. His dark lips parted as he uttered a shaky moan and his red optics flickered from the sudden shock of pleasure.

Springer was making a vicious and needy growling sound as he continued to push himself in further, gripping those delicate hips as gently and as tightly as he could whilst he pulled Rodimus towards him. He only managed to get halfway in when he first entered but the Captain was smaller and tighter then he expected. The warm and slightly moistened walls were practically suffocating his pulsating member. Nevertheless he continued until he was buried at the hilt within the smaller mech, gasping as he was fully seated within the beautiful mech below him.

Rodimus hissed as his port was stretched to uncomfortable boundaries but forced himself to relax as Springer took a quick moment to adjust himself within him.

"Fragging Primus, you're tight," roared Springer.

"Fascinating," moaned Rodimus, his port still aching from the sheer mass of the Wrecker's spike.

"Now hurry up...ahh...and move dammit. Remember to be...aaahh...gentle now."

"Don't tell me how to frag," hissed the Wrecker.

"My aren't you...aahh...the demanding one?"

Springer wanted to snap at him and remind him of who was in charge at the moment but right now his spike was thinking for him and so he obeyed.

He pulled out, slowly at first, so he wouldn't rip the valve he was currently occupying. The walls of Rodimus's port were desperately trying to keep him trapped inside, his spike continued to throb making it slightly harder to pull out so he had to jerk his hips back a little, each sudden movement making Rodimus gasp. He pulled out until the head of his member was still inside before quickly pushing in again, poking what he was believed was a sensitive spot. Rodimus moaned loudly as Springer began to thrust into him at a slow pace. His helm rolled over on the floor as he began to groan and purr whilst Springer moved within him, the large throbbing member setting off nodes deep within him.

"That's it...aaahhh...nice and...aahhh...slow...mmmmm...sooo good," he moaned.

Springer was biting on his tongue as he kept at that torturous slow pace.

Even though it was what he wanted, to have Rodimus below him and moaning like a whore, he hated this slow and careful interface. He liked it rough and hard, not gently and soft. It was almost making him insane again. He had what he desired but he had to have it in a way he hated. Dammit why couldn't Ultra Magnus just hurry up and die already? He didn't have to worry about the bite mark he made earlier but a ripped open port would take ages to heal properly unless a medic saw to it and knowing Ratchet he would blackmail Rodimus once he discovered it.

Grunting as he jerked his hips, making Rodimus gasp and his own hips bucked.

"Easy now," he moaned.

Springer growled viciously, trying his best to stay slow and steady.

"Damn you and your sick mate," he hissed.

He jerked his hips again, slamming his groin plating against Rodimus's aft. The smaller mech gasped and his back arched again.

"Can't hold back...aahhh...can you?" he teased.

The Wrecker growled again.

"Don't test me," he snarled.

Rodimus laughed in between his moans.

"Why not? You...aahhh...wanted this...ahh...no?"

True but not like this. The Wrecker looked like he was about to lose it. Springer's thrusts were increasing their pace. The grip he had on the smaller mech's waist were tightening until dents were threatening to form. The Wrecker was finding it hard to stop himself from losing control and going crazy on the smaller mech. Rodimus seemed to enjoy teasing the Wrecker who was currently 'facing him.

Staring at that face that stared back at him with such an egotistic gaze was making the Wrecker lose his insanity by the minute.

His thrusting became harder and harder until each thrust made Rodimus almost scream out in pleasure. Each smack made from his groin plating against his aft made the smaller mech wince and gasp. The pulsating member deep within the Captain was making him fall into a pit of pleasure despite his attempt to remain in control. Springer wasn't about to let him have it and groaned as he burrowed deeper and deeper into that tight warm hole.

Unable to take it anymore Springer roared and suddenly pulled Rodimus up until he was straddling his lap. The Captain gasped in his new position and suddenly cried out when the Wrecker's spike stabbed him in a sensitive node deep within him.

"Cheeky fragger," he moaned, wrapping his arms around Springer's shoulders.

The Wrecker merely growled at him as he thrusted upwards into him, gripping those hips as gently yet as roughly as he could. Rodimus purred and growled into his audios, licking and nipping at them.

In his new position Springer could thrust deeper and harder into the smaller mech than he could before. He was hitting a spot within Rodimus that was making him cry out with ecstasy, the smaller mech arching up against him and moving his hips to meet his thrusts. Springer was venting out hot air that mixed with the Captains, creating an intoxicating vapor between them. The Wrecker growled as he furiously nuzzled Rodimus's throat, the smaller mech purring as he leaned in to nibble and tease Springer's audios with his dark lips. The tight warm walls wrapped round his throbbing member was setting off sparks of sexual frenzy within him. Feeling their bodies move and writhe against each other was something out of a exotic dream. The way their hands gently clawed all over their bodies was a feeling beyond this reality.

Springer's groans and growls were getting more aggressive and louder. His grip on Rodimus was getting dangerously tight. The pace of his thrusts increased until neither of them could barely keep count. His overload was getting close and he wanted to make certain that the smaller mech would feel it for at least a month.

Rodimus's groans got faster and faster, his legs twisted around Springer's lower back and his clawed hands digging into the Wrecker's frame.

"Yes...yes...aaahh...YES...that's it...AAAaaah...keep going...aaaAAAaa...just how you like it," he moaned.

"Quit telling me how to frag!" roared Springer, whose steady adrenaline flow had finally exploded all over his body.

With pace becoming so fast that it was illogical, the Wrecker was snarling, growling and almost barking like a turbofox in heat as he continued to ravage the smaller mech on his lap, his overload getting closer and closer. Rodimus was actually started to become so dazed from the insane pace of the thrusts that he lost the ability to speak and could only manage moans, groans and exhausted gasps with each thrust. Springer could stare at the face that was so lost in pleasure that it was almost unrecognizable. Rodimus's optics were rolling back into his head, his dark cheeks were flustered to the point they were burning. His mouth hung open, unable to close it and small trails of oral fluids dribble out as the intense pleasure took control of him.

He wanted it to last. He wanted to become trapped in this moment in time and continue to frag this dark beauty for all eternity. Stars would be born and then burn out during the time he would spend with the Captain of the Lost Light and he wouldn't care. He would gladly rust alongside him if it meant he could stay in this one moment of time and space with this cruel but beautiful mech.

Of course he knew that it could never last forever he could only wish that it could. Wishes were for fools and weaklings but this was a desire that was worth every last drop of energon in his body. Yes, Rodimus did promise him that he could have him any time he wished but he wanted this one, this moment, to last till eternity ended. He worshiped this beautiful creature of vile deeds and violent tendencies. He worshiped him like a god and like a loyal follower that he was he was rewarded with the chance to lay with him. To ravage the very thing he worshiped was a prize greater than anything that could ever exist in this bleak universe.

He would do anything for that beautiful body with a cold mind. Anything.

His overload was now nigh and he knew that this was sadly the end of this wonderful experience With one last hard thrust he grabbed hold of The smaller mech's waist and held him there, roaring as his transfluids exploded deep with Rodimus's body.

Rodimus arched back and cried out as his valve was filled with liquid hot fluids, filling him until he was about ready to burst and spilling out down his legs and all over his groin. His optics had rolled so far back he almost looked blind and his body had suddenly become limp. His valve was still tightening around the throbbing member deep inside of him, the warmth of the transfluids making it feel even more blissful. He would have fallen off but thankfully Springer was still holding him as he continued to fill the smaller mech with his hot sticky essence.

Springer roared like a mad beast, shuddering as he emptied his tanks into that sweet forbidden body. Rodimus's valve had tightened around him, sucking up all the transfluids it could take before allowing the rest to burst out from the occupied port.

For the Wrecker this was true bliss. It was like he died and was revived again into a reality completely made from pure lust and passion. He had finally got what he wanted, for a price, but it was worth it. The feeling of his transfluids filling up around his spike inside that tight port was incredible. The way it tightened around him nearly made him black out. To feel Rodimus's tired limbs weakling hang onto him as he took it all in was a fantasy made reality. Yes, this was all truly worth it.

He pulled his lips back, snarling as he at last emptied everything he could into Rodimus, thrusting into him a few more times before he fell forward, the smaller mech still in his arms. Rodimus collapse with him with a tired sigh, not caring that he was getting crushed by an even larger mech.

For a while the room was filled with a light silence. Only small sounds that one could barely hear were emitted. The faint whirring of the computers upon the nearby desk. The distant sounds coming from the rest of the ship. The shallow panting of the chained up turbofoxes and the two mechs rebooting as they recovered from their overload.

Springer had managed to catch himself so not to completely crush the smaller mech with his larger frame. Rodimus vented hard but slowly underneath him, his overheated body cooling down as coolant began to leak from his seams. He currently had an arm sheilding his face as he came back to 100%. The Wrecker groaned as he pushed himself up, his spike still deep inside the now relaxed valve. Rodimus made a small whine when the spike slid out, a puddle of transfluids forming between his legs the moment it disconnected from him.

Springer fell back onto his aft, still breathing hard in an attempt to keep his overheated body cool. He still could not get over how incredible that was. He actually had to pinch himself to be certain that this wasn't a dream because this was how most of his dreams played out.

"You're not bad. Nice and gentle you were, not one dent, scar or rip."

Springer looked over to see Rodimus was now leaning up, resting on his elbows and not caring that his exposed port was still leaking. The look he was giving was a mixture between teasing and boredom.

"I must say if that is what you call gentle, I am now a little curious how rough you are."

To see how the dark beauty was laid out before him was enough to get the Wrecker excited again. He could already feel his spike getting hard again.

"If you're curious I can show you right now," he growled, already reaching over to the smaller mech.

He was met with a foot slamming into his face.

Rodimus had ceased the Wrecker's movement just from a simple yet swift smack to the face with his own foot. Springer grunted in pain that had stunned him for a moment and from behind the nicely shaped pede still pressed up against his dangerous face he glared at Rodimus who merely glared back. If there was one thing he didn't like it was someone slamming their feet into his face.

"We just had a 'face together and now you want to go again?" grumbled Rodimus, gently grinding his foot against the Wrecker's face.

Springer growled, gently gripping the ankle of the foot and moving it away from his face. He still held it as he gave the smaller mech a dangerous look.

"You said we could do it anytime I wanted, anywhere I wanted!" he spat.

The Captain sighed and shook his foot free.

"I did but if you try and 'face me again after all that my port is going to rip and the last thing we both want is for Ultra Magnus to find it upon his return. Valve's take time to recover you moron."

Springer growled in anger.

"You're making that up!"

Rodimus ignored him as he slowly stood up, yet again not caring that his legs was stained with fluids and his port was still exposed. Springer growled again, louder this time, and stood up. Rodimus glared at him as he reached for a towel hanging nearby.

"Call it experience you fool, unless you really want Ultra Magnus to see what you did."

The Wrecker halted and quickly thought about it. He didn't really care what state the valve was in as long as he could frag it but if didn't want Ultra Magnus to know about his deal with his pretty little mate then he would have to do as he was told.

"Oh but don't worry, you can 'face me in about four hours. By then my valve would have recovered and be ready to use again."

Hearing this made the Wrecker look up with a hopeful expression.

"Really?"

Rodimus turned towards him with a seductive smile. He threw the towel over to where his turbofoxes were, the beasts tearing it apart the moment they caught it. He walked over to the Wrecker with a sly grin, pressing up against him so their overheated chassis rubbed against each other, making the Wrecker feel incredibly needy again. Rodimus purred up against him, standing on the tips of his feet to reach his lips with his own, doing small but desirable things that made Springer want to throw him down on the floor once more.

"Of course Springer, we had a deal. You and your Wreckers will serve me and only me and you can frag me whenever you please but remember...until my mate meets an unfortunate end you will have to be careful. The last thing we want is for Ultra Magnus to discover our little secret. Understood?"

Springer gulped as those slender fingers trailed all over his chassis and those dark lips were so very close to his own, his hot breath making him aroused and needy, yet he held back. Everything the Captain had said made sense though and until Ultra Magnus was gone for good he would have to choose the correct times when he could 'face with Rodimus. It was going to be agonizing but he would have to discipline himself if he wanted to have Rodimus in his berth. Still it didn't stop him from lifting the smaller mech up so he could ravage his mouth with a kiss. Rodimus moaned slightly against his lips, allowing their tongues to slip and slide over each other. He pulled away and smirked.

"So why don't you go back down to Swerve's bar and have a few drinks on me. Ultra Magnus won't be back for a few days so we have plenty of time."

With that he gave the Wrecker a wink before he turned away from him and waved his hand, signalling that Springer was dismissed.

For a moment the Wrecker just stood there, watching as the dark beauty walked away. It was strange for him for he wasn't sure if he should be pleased at what he just achieved or angry at himself for what he had just done. As he turned he looked at Rodimus again, groaning quietly as he admired that exposed valve getting cleaned again. Then again the price to pay wasn't that big a deal. So his Wreckers had to obey Rodimus as well as him, who cared? If they complained he would just beat them into submission until they would accept what their leader had done. He had the one thing he desired for so long and he could have it whenever he wanted. As far as he was concerned it was Rodimus who should be upset, he sold himself for power and he was going to pay for it with added interest. Once Ultra Magnus was gone he was going to show him what being a Wrecker truly meant.

With a smug grin on his face he left to find someplace to quickly clean up and then head to the bar. He was in the mood for a few drinks anyway.

Once the Wrecker was gone, Rodimus sighed and placed his groin armour back on, not too pleased with how sore he felt. It was one of the reasons he hated 'facing with anyone...but the small pain and discomfort was worth it. At least he didn't have dents or scars that he couldn't fix himself. He could easily fix himself up without visiting that twisted medic. At least that brute of a Wrecker did try and be gentle with him. He grabbed a nearby flask filled with a strong drink and gulped the whole thing down as he sat in between his turbofoxes, the dangerous beasts still snarling in calm way.

Rodimus gasped as he swallowed the contents down and tossed the flask in some corner. His beautiful face filled with a twisted smile.

"The fool...he's just like Ultra Magnus. Strong and fierce but an idiot with a slow processor."

He laughed as he leaned back, stroking his terrible pets.

"I was able to get that fool of a mate of mine wrapped round my fingers, bending to my every will and desire...it will be the same for him. He thinks that I am the fool for selling my body to him in exchange for the Wrecker's strength but who is the true fool? The one who lays down for him for one hour or two just to pleasure him or the one who will forever walk around with a leash around his neck? Hah! It's a small price to pay for something so dangerous and powerful...and it will be mine. Springer and his Wreckers will serve me until the end of eternity. He can count on that."

The Captain then laughed in a triumphant way, pleased that everything that he had worked so hard for was finally coming together in his cold hands.


End file.
